


green earbuds

by Supremeyweenies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daichi plays football, Daichis confused, Fluff, Happy Ending, Karasuno, M/M, Sports, Suga really likes music, Sugas closeted, asanoya if you squint - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, goth suga, goth x jock, highschool, jock daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremeyweenies/pseuds/Supremeyweenies
Summary: 5 times Daichi is in need of comfort and a boy he rarely speaks to is there with exactly what he needs, music and distractions.or Daichi and Suga are too different to ever be more than acquaintances, right?Kinda goth Suga and football popular boy Daichi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 26





	green earbuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi doesn't want to be alone, suga makes sure he isn't.

It was the first day of Sawamura Daichis third year of high school. Highschool had been kind to Daichi, he had an amazing cheerleading girlfriend named yui, he himself was the captain and quarterback for his school's football team, he had an extensive friend group who all loved him. It was also Sugawara Koushis first day of his third year, school had never been the most fun for Koushi, a lanky kid with divorced parents and an outwardly alternative sense of style. He didn’t mind though, he always managed to make at least one close friend and that was enough for Suga. 

He’d been to 3 highschools so far, he transferred halfway through his first year after his mother died unexpectedly and he had to move in with his dad in tokyo, the next time his dad pulled him out was a few weeks into his second year after he came home with a black eye and a large hand-shaped bruise around his neck. The next time had been when his dad got a job offer in miyagi, they moved the summer before sugas third year. So here he was his first day at karasuno high, he looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the black denim jacket before disregarding it altogether. 

His outfit was simply a black pair of ripped jeans, paired with a black and silver belt, black combat boots, a dark grey t-shirt with an american bands logo on the front (tucked in), and a red and black flannel on top. He was keeping it simple today. Daichis outfit was much more simple, a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans with a brown belt, his orange and black letterman jacket, and a pair of grey converse. 

Daichi slid through the door of his homeroom class seconds before the bell rang. He quickly seated himself next to Michimiya and kissed her forehead before directing his attention to the teacher who walked into the class from the hallway to make an announcement.

“Today we have a new student joining us from Tokyo,” She spoke softly walking over to the door, she poked her head through when she emerged from the threshold she waved the new kid in, “This,” she said gesturing to the pale blond kid who was halfway through the door frame, “is Sugawara koushi.” He stepped all the way through and gave a small wave while smiling softly. 

“Thank you but just Sugas fine,” He grinned, “Where should I sit?” He turned to address the teacher. Who pointed over to a cluster of desks at the back of the class where Daichis teammate Asahi sat. Suga smiled warmly at his new deskmate and quickly struck up a conversation with the long-haired giant who blushed and talked to him bashfully. 

There was suddenly a sharp pain in his shoulder; he spun quickly to see what had happened. Michimiya was sitting there looking annoyed, gripping her pencil firmly. “What the hell dai, I’ve been talking to you for like 5 years, were you even paying attention?” she asked “What were you even doing?” she tilted her head. 

Daichi stuttered out an apology, “New, fuck um the new kid I was watching him.” He spoke out finally. She rolled her eyes and laughed softly flicking him on the forehead before turning her attention to the homework she had yet to finish. 

Why was he watching the new kid, nothing exceptional was happening but he couldn’t seem to have pulled his eyes away from the thin-framed boy. He rubbed his face and groaned quietly letting his head fall against the desk with a thud. The day continued but Daichi's mind was somewhere else and people started to notice at lunch. Asahi leans over to Daichi.

“You okay man, you haven’t said anything in a minute.” Daichi quickly snapped back to reality and turned to his tall friend. 

“Yeah! Sorry, I’ve just been out of it since first period, I just haven’t been getting enough sleep.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling tightly, turning back to the rest of the table. He pulled out his phone to text Yui. 

To, Yui  
From, Dai: Hey! Where y’at babe?  
Delivered 11:47

To, Yui  
From, Dai: Lunch’s almost over, everything okay??  
Delivered 12:03

“Hey I’m gonna go look for Michi.” Tanaka suddenly addressed the entire table, “I forgot to give her her textbook back, and I don’t see her till last period” 

“I’ll go with you. She isn’t answering any of my texts.” Daichi responded, Tanaka, nodded and stood up grabbing his bag and stepping away from the table. They walked through the hallway, Daichi mostly stayed quiet as the second year rambled about a girl in his bio class who he was in love with. 

“She has these glasses that make her look so smart and-” he stopped talking and his eyes widened as he looked down the hallway behind daichi. “Um dai- i- i think we should go back, I can give her the textbook whenever we should just g-” before he could finish daichi spun around to see what tanaka had been staring at. His breath caught in his throat as he let out a strangled gasp. Michimiya pulled away from tongue fucking the guy in front of her and looked daichi directly in the eye her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. 

“Shit daichi, I can explain,” she started as she pushed the guy off of her, “We were just studying and he well shit, um, look It was a one-time thing.” She said as she ran over to where Daichi was standing paralyzed his eyes watering and his throat dry. “It didn’t mean anything,” she said, reaching out to grab daichis hand, which he quickly pulled away as he refocused his eyes onto her flushed face. “Daichi, I promise, I love you.” she said emphasizing the ‘you’ by poking her pointer finger into his chest. 

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his chest, “No you fucking don’t, if you loved me why would you make out with him?” he asked, keeping eye contact. She paused and looked at the ground then looked back up at him, sudden anger now filling her once soft eyes. 

“Fuck you daichi, I can’t believe you would ever question if I love you or not.” she started pulling away from him, “If you’re gonna let one little mistake get in the way of what this could be,” she said, grabbing his wrist as she said this, “then that isn't my fault, just know if you leave me you’ll never get me back.” she huffed, gripping his wrist tighter. 

He looked down at her and quickly became aware of the tears falling down his face, “I’m sorry Yui, I can’t date you anymore.” he spoke slowly, pulling his wrist away from her. He watched as her face fell and she just nodded, walked over to the wall, grabbed her discarded bag, turned, and left. Once he was sure she was out of ear range he broke down. Tanaka rounded the corner with Asahi in tow, who was instantly by Daichis side with an arm around his shoulder comforting him. As sobs racked through his body. Daichi never cried in front of people, Tanaka and Asahi knew this, but today was just so much, just so confusing he couldn’t hold it in until he got home, but he trusted Asahi and Tanaka to not tell everyone the Linebacker was a big crybaby. 

Eventually, he stood up and picked up his bag, “I’m gonna spend this class in the Library,  
tell Takeda-san I was feeling sick.” He spoke dryly and turned to leave but not before grabbing Asahi's arm, “Thanks, for everything, you guys are pretty cool.” He said with a dry laugh. With that, Tanaka initiated a group hug which left asahi chuckling and Tanaka waving goodbye as they went opposite directions in the hallways. 

~~

He eventually reached the library; it was well into 6th period by now. He navigated his way in and found an empty table towards the back hidden by several book shelves. He pulled out his copy of some American book they had to read for class and started where he left off. 

Halfway through the chapter, he heard a familiar voice, “Yeah she sent me down here to cool off, i was just making sure it was okay with you.” The voice was shaky and soft. Daichi leaned in his seat to see past the bookshelf, the librarian said something unintelligible but Suga just laughed and nodded, “thank you so much i won’t be a bother” he said smiling and walking towards where daichi was nestled in the back. The shorter man took a seat at the table next to him sending a small smile his way before pulling one leg up under him, plugging in his earbuds and leaning back in his chair. Daichi took this as an opportunity to just look at him, he was pretty, which was weird to say about a boy but daichi couldn't think of another word for it, he was just soft and pretty.

Eventually, Suga sat up and took out one earbud. He hopped up so he was sitting on his knees and leaned his chest across the table towards daichi. “What are you in for?” he asked, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. Daichi felt his entire face flush, what the hell was this kid doing to him. 

“Oh- well i-” 

“Nah I’m joking you don’t have to tell me, you just looked upset and wanted to make sure you’re alright.” he smiled up at him and lifted his chest off the table. 

“Yeah just relationship drama.'' Daichi chuckled and watched Suga's smile fade slightly before returning at full brightness. 

“You’ve got yourself a girl?” he asked, propping one arm behind his head and leaning on the wall tilting his chair. 

“I did.” daichi said with a humorless laugh, suga's smile fell as he made a small noise of surprise. 

“I’m sorry bub, that's shitty, feel free to talk about it, 100% confidential, I’m good at secrets.” the blonde laughed. Keeping eye contact. The nickname bub rang in daichis ears for a solid few seconds. 

“O-oh yeah well it wasn’t anything super dramatic she just made out with another guy and I found out and so I broke up with her.” Suga's eyes widened.

“What the hell? That's considered not dramatic, I was expecting like ‘oh we just grew apart’ that's kinda dramatic as hell.” he laughed but was quickly shushed by the librarian. “Oh shit sorry, I’m not helping am I?” Daichi chuckled and shook his head softly. “Well wanna listen to some music?” Daichi looked up to see Suga offering him an ear bud.

Daichi nodded “Sure, whatcha got?” he asked as suga switched seats so he was directly next to the linebacker. 

“Nothing too special, mostly old American stuff, but you can pick if you want,” he said settling into the seat close enough to touch daichi. 

“Who's this?” Daichi asked in reference to the current song playing. 

“Oh! This is the Pixies, they’re one of my favorites, me and my mom used to listen to them all the time on car rides. This was actually her favorite song by them,” he kept rambling about the music, Daichi could listen to him talk forever. “So yeah that's why I think they are one of the most overhyped bands like sure they have good songs but its not like the Beatles are anything legendary.” he finished as the 6th or 7th song started. Then he turned to daichi. “What do you think?”

Daichi snapped out of his weird suga obsessed trance “Yeah I totally agree with you.” Suga smiled happily and closed his eyes leaning back against his chair. “Hey Suga, why’d you go to the library, I mean you’re obviously not here for books.” daichi asked, causing suga to glance down at him. 

“Oh well, its kinda dumb” he said scratching the back of his neck. “But sometimes I just like freakout randomly and kinda need to be in a quiet space, it's lame.” he said with a soft smile. 

“Like panic attacks?” daichi asked quietly, furrowing my brows, he just nodded and pulled his leg up under him, turning the music up. Daichi felt angry, he didn’t know what he was mad at, just at the fact that this sweet kid has to go through that. 

Suga put a hand on his shoulder, sensing the tension “I’m alright though, it doesn’t happen often and it's never too bad.” He said rubbing a small circle into daichis shoulder who just nodded then refocused on his book. The bell rang 20ish minutes later. Suga turned to daichi. 

“I’ll see ya around Mr. Football man.” Suga said, rolling up his earbuds.

**Author's Note:**

> Um next chapter gets angsty so.. good luck


End file.
